Color Me
by Optimus-life
Summary: Sam gets a new boyfriend in the form of werewolf Jacob Black. Jake/Sam/Optimus centric. If you don't like it don't read it.


Title: Color Me

Part: One

Rating: R for later references of sex, violence.

Pairing: Sam Witwicky/Optimus Prime/Jacob Black

Disclaimer: Transformers belongs to Mr. Bay and company. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Am just borrowing the characters for some fun and don't own anything. If I did I wouldn't be a self supporting college student.

The body frosting caught his attention, two small glass jars nested between a rolled up shirt. Carefully pulling out the shirt, he inhaled the wild scent of rain and musk. A note, written on a square of buff colored paper was tucked into the front pocket. Sam unfolded it, Jacob's scrawling handwriting looped across the page as effortlessly as his wolf moved through the forest.

"Hey Sam, I found these and the glitter on a day trip to Seattle. Figured we could have some fun with them when I come to see you in two weeks. Two weeks, don't crack into them till then.

Love ya lots miss you tons.

-Jake

Chuckling he set the note down and lifted a jar, reading with curiosity the label. Mocha chocolate, he knew he'd be on the decorating end of this whole project. The AllSpark had a persnickety hold on his body (digestion and all). The other jar contained dark mint chocolate frosting. Wriggling his fingers further into the packaging material he came across the vials of glitter. Carefully wrapped in twists of tissue paper were six cylinders. Each one held an iridescent measure of color, from pale green to deepest black. He was particular drawn to the one that was blue, a shade not too far from Optimuses's paint job. "New art supplies?" came the voice as Optimus's holo form rounded the corner, standing in the doorway of their bedroom. Clad in jeans and a sweatshirt, Sam knew h come from an impromptu meeting with Will. "No, it's a box of goodies from Jacob, in advance of his visit". Sam said with a smile, he shrugged into the shirt from the box, enjoying the warmth of the flannel and Jacob's scent. "Blue always looks good on you" Optimus said with a wink, "course I am biased to both you and that particular shade." That brought a full laugh from Sam, "I'll meet you downstairs for lunch in five minutes." Sam took the time to mark the date of Jacob's arrival on the calendar, it would be one of the last times he would see his part time boyfriend before the yearly change. Summer heat turned the dark eyed, lanky 18 year old into a wolf until winter's chill restored him to human form. Sam had become accustom to the shift, Jacob was more than happy to share boyfriend status with Optimus. And the elder was content to know Sam was so well cared for between the two of them. Stashing the box, he padded downstairs to the kitchen. Wonderful scents emerged from behind the kitchen door; once again he thanked his lucky stars Will could cook. More than cook, it was borderline four star quality and sinfully indulgent.

Will was standing next to an enormous pot of chili on the stove, adding in various dried ingredients and talking to Bumblebee. The Autobot scout in holo form was uttering a string of Cybertronian curses at the bread machine. Brushing a lock of pale yellow hair off his face, Bee resorted to glaring at the offending appliance and would have blasted it had Lennox allowed him to do so. "Settle down Bee, it's not going to eat you. Just finishing up making the bread. "Will replied without missing a stir, "Hi Sam" "Go help Bee put the bread in the oven before he starts interrogating it." "What's got you so flustered Bee?" Sam said as he produced a bread pan from a nearby cabinet, "I don't like how it sounds" was the growly, slightly British accented reply. "Here wear this and back me up" Sam placed an upside down silver colander onto Bee's head and handed him a wooden spoon. Will started laughing, Bee chuffed at him and held the spoon in front of himself with great seriousness. "How'd you get so good at multi-tasking?" Sam asked Will, as he gingerly removed the dough and put it into the pan. "Was it because of the military training, NEST information?" The cornbread safely tucked into the oven and the bread machine turned off; Bumblebee relaxed noticeable. Sam retrieved the colander and motioned to Bee to join him in loading the dishwasher. "Nope, it's Annabelle." His four and a half year old daughter was a handful, though he shared parenting duties with Ironhide. It was still a challenge raising her and seeing to his career in NEST. "Whoa that's hard core." Sam replied, finished with the dishes he turned to eye the chili. "It'll be ready in twenty minutes." Settling himself into the breakfast nook, Sam started flipping through one of his textbooks. The homework never ended and he actually had to study; now that the AllSpark induced smarts were gone. "Jacob coming to visit?" Bumblebee asked taking a seat next to Sam, homework forgotten Sam gave full attention to his favorite subject. "Yeah and I haven't seen him in three months." "Last time I did he was still in wolf mode". That had been at the end of Fall, just before the temperature dropped, far enough to change him into human form for half the year. "Though, the web camera helps. He's "met" Tacoma already". Will quirked an eyebrow at the mention of the web camera, "Does Jacob like your mustang?" "oh yeah, he says it's cool I have a real mustang and a hot truck." "Sorry Bee" Sam said patting his best friend on the shoulder, "Make that a fast mustang, a smoking truck and a sweet car." The scout beamed with pleasure. "Boss Bot still ok with the situation?" "Yes William I am more than alright as both the boy and the werewolf know." Optimus replied taking a seat next to Sam. Leaning into the elder, Sam lazily dragged a hand across sweatshirt fabric. This resulted in a slow rumble and a nip to his earlobe. The nagging feeling that had been dogging his steps since morning, slowly slipped away. He dozed like that until Will called them to lunch, Sam reluctantly removing himself from Optimus's side.

Ironhide and Ratchet joined them for lunch, their holo forms taking up seats on either side of Optimus at the table. Sam mused that the Autobots ranking in the group was a bit like what Jacob had described about his wolf pack. So Optimus would be the Alpha and Sam his mate, giving Sam a higher rank then he'd normally have otherwise. Ironhide was the Second, with Will taking up the same position. Ratchet was unattached at the moment but his place was third in rank but no less important. Bumblebee was a scout but in a wolf pack he would have probably been an up and coming yearling. The chili was as always delicious, Will having out done himself finding food Sam could eat. Spiced with garlic and shot through with a healthy dose of salsa Verde. To which Sam cheerfully added a formidable splash of green Tabasco sauce; it helped him forget everything he had to give up. Bumblebee was pleasantly surprised by the cornbread, attracted to the yellow golden brown squares. While in holo mode he could approximate the human sense of taste. A hint of honey ghosted across his tongue, he crammed an entire square into his mouth. Spurting crumbs when Ratchet whacked him upside the head. "Stop horking it down!" "Younglings" the CMO grumbled as he rolled his eyes and passed the scout a napkin to mop up the carnage. Annabelle giggled from her seat between Will and Ironhide. "Don't take notes kid" said her farther with a smile, Ironhide nodded in agreement. "Yes it's bad enough he's influenced one human child" the weapons specialist said with a smirk. Glancing at Sam, "I plead the fifth" was the scout's chosen sound clip. That brought a collective laugh from everyone seated at the table.

After lunch, Sam headed for the stable for an afternoon of riding. Or four footed therapy as he called it, he was enrolled in a therauptic riding program. Bumblebee happily played jazz music over his speakers, glad to be assisting as chauffeur. Gravel crunched and popped under his tires, as he pulled into the stable yard and parked. A chill, forceful wind pulled instantly at Sam's hoodie when he got out, pausing to gather his backpack full of gear. Bumblebee activated his holo form and followed Sam; he could take up a watchful position outside the riding ring. Walking into the warmth of the barn, Sam gathered Tacoma's halter and lead rope from where it hung on the wall. His therapist slash riding instructor Kathy, was waiting outside the blue mustang's stall. "Hi Sam" she said with a wave, nodding at Bumblebee who was seated on two hay bales by the entrance. "Figured I'd squeeze in a session before the weather gets worse." Sam said casually, as he unlatched the top portion of the stall door. Tacoma swung his head out, leaning into the offered hand. He was a blue roan mustang, with a pewter grey mane and tail; highlighted with deep brown. Stocky and barrel chested, his pointed ears and delicate muzzle hinted at Arabian ancestry. While his thick legs and rounded hind quarters spoke of at least partial Quarter horse lineage. A dusting of dark colored spots on his rump gave him a slightly Appaloosa appearance, he was sweet natured and strong willed. "Bomb proof" was what Kathy called him, meaning Tacoma would tolerate things that many horses would spook at. It made him an excellent therapy horse, able to weather the storms of emotions that his riders worked through. Sam had been partnered with him, shortly after his return from Egypt. The program not only helped rebuild his body but also ease his rampant PTSD. Giving the horse a through scratch behind the ears, Sam slipped on the halter. It was a short walk to the cross ties in the center of the barn, Tacoma stood at attention while the boy busied himself with the tack. Kathy injected bits of questions while keeping an eye on the weather. Snow was due in by nightfall and the last thing she needed was a power outage during a session. The clouds visible through the barn door, were deep black and stacked close together.


End file.
